Wishing for a Friend
by EveryVillianIsLemons2.0
Summary: Zero has had a miserable life ever since he could remember. Then one day, he reaches the breaking point. He breaks down and wishes, wishes that he had someone who cared for him. A friend. But somehow he got something much more.
1. Finally a Friend

**Wishing for a Friend**

Zero's life was miserable. Every since he could remember his life was void of happiness. Now he was fifteen going on sixteen, and his life was still as horrible as ever.

He loathed school. Kaito and his gang of friends (which Ichiru, his devil twin was a part of) always beat him up before school, during school, and after school. Zero was a small scrawny boy, a little underweight and awkward. Unlike his twin Ichiru who was always in the spotlight, always the center of attention.

Zero was just a shadow. A shadow of Ichiru. His parents neglected him for Ichiru, neither cared enough to pay attention to their other child. When company came over it was always 'Ichiru this' or 'Ichiru that'. One day, when Zero was in grade 8, he heard his mother refer to him as "a distant cousin of Ichiru." It was heart breaking. Knowing that your mother didn't accept you as her child.

His only acquaintance was a girl as small and scrawny as him, Sayori. They only briefly spoke once or twice due to both being the schools punching bags, and if they hung out the beating would get twice as worst.

Every night Zero would cry himself to sleep, until his lungs hurt and his throat felt raw.

* * *

He woke up that morning and sighed. It was Saturday.

"Hey, Runt." He heard Ichiru pounding on his door.

"What!" Zero shouted back, though his voice was hoarse.

"We have a special guest over so don't come out!" Ichiru shouted. Zero could hear the smirk in his voice.

Ichiru knew Zero hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday, and it was only half a sandwich before Ichiru threw it in the dirt and laughed at him.

Zero growled in his throat. He was not going to stay upstairs in his room starving! He was part of the Kiryuu family too! He strode over to the shower and put the water on full blast. He washed away the dead skin from the day before and scrubbed his silver locks with strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner.

He quickly exited the shower and pulled on some tight black jeans and a pale green button up shirt. He gave a small smile at his appearance before unlocking his door and walking down the stairs.

His parents looked shocked and scared. Zero was going to ruin their reputation!

He was about to introduce himself to the special guest when his eyes widened. Kaito.

Kaito looked up and smirked. "Ha! You?! You live here?! Wait until the whole school hears that Big Bad Ichiru is related to the Runt Zero."

Ichiru's eyes widened as he heard his reputation already falling, he ran into the room, stopping in front of Zero to give him a small shove.

"Me?! Related to him?! Please! I wouldn't even let him blow me! Here nothing. He doesn't even live here. He's a nobody. I don't know why he's even still alive." Ichiru spat out.

Zero felt his eyes burn. He quickly left the sitting room and ran out the door. No matter how much Ichiru apologized, Zero **would not** forgive him for this. Not like the other times. The rain pelted him from everywhere and in a few seconds.

He ran and ran until his lungs burned. He gathered his surroundings and realized he was at a small park near his old preschool. He fell to his knees on the wet dirt.

"All I've ever wanted was a friend. Just one. Someone who would protect me from the bullies, someone who would stand by me, someone who would care. It doesn't even have to be a friend. I just... Want someone to love me." Zero whispered out, as sobs wracked his body, his body being pelted by rain and his body temperature lowering by the minute.

He almost fell into the mud below him in shock when he felt arms wrap around him.

"WHO-WHO ARE YOU!" Zero managed to stutter out as he tried to escape from the warm and comforting arms.

"Relax." The silky voice said. "I've heard your pleas. I'm here to help."

Zero turned back to see a tall boy about his age with rich brown hair and beautiful chocolate eyes. His smile warmed Zero's heart as it was genuine and caring.

"I'm your guardian angel, Kaname."

Zero then noticed the large white wings attached to Kaname's back. He felt his eyes roll back. His low body temperature, hunger, weariness,and shock taking over him.

Kaname let out another genuine smile as he scooped up the scrawny boy in his arm. _'I think I've finally made my first friend.'_


	2. New Home!

_**New Home?!**_

Kaname brought the boy to his home. It was a small apartment with only one room but it fit all of Kaname's needs. It has light beige walls that gave it a homely look, and the tiles were nice and white giving it a sense of elegance.

Kaname looked down at the boy in his arms.'_My first friend. Zero. A friend. I have a friend.'_

Kaname ran his fingers through Zero's hair lovingly. "Finally, all the time I spent following you and watching you paid off." He mumbled to himself.

He set the boy on his bed and left the room. He had something to settle. He closed his front door softly then disappeared in thin air.

Zero woke up to the sound of a door closing. Though it wasn't loud he was a very light sleeper.

He sat up on the comfortable yet unfamiliar bed. "H-hello?..." His mind then processed the events that happened not long ago. Zero let out a small smile; a few tears built up at the corners of his eyes. "A friend. I finally have a friend."

_'Kaname probably went out.'_ Zero thought.

He decided to do some exploring before Kaname got back.

**Monday**

Zero smiled to himself. He had the best weekend ever! Getting to know Kaname was... To say the least... Interesting. He now had a place to stay after he renounced his Kiryuu name. He was now just Zero.

The weekend was filled mostly with talking and getting to know each other. Zero learned that Kaname had been watching him and protecting him since he was very young, which is how he knew his name.

Zero sighed in confusion. Kaname hadn't bid him farewell or good luck. Hell, he wasn't even there when Zero woke up. Zero shook his head as he tried to clear his thoughts. Kaname obviously has other angel duties besides guarding and protecting Zero.

Zero had barely entered school grounds when he felt himself shoved up against a fence.

"Mm. There's word going around that you're cheap. How much for 30 minutes after school." A brown haired muscular jock mumbled as he attacked Zero's lips, and roamed his hands across Zero's crotch.

Zero pushed the boy away in disgust. "Get your facts straight."

The jock growled and pushed Zero roughly up against the fence. "I think you misunderstood me, Zero. It wasn't a request." The jock hissed as he attacked Zero's neck, licking, sucking, and biting. Without a doubt Zero knew they would leave a mark. "Stop!" Zero shouted out.

Zero tried to push the guy off, but he was heavy and persistent.

Suddenly, Zero found himself on the floor he wiped his moist and tender neck in disgust. Zero looked up to thank his savior only to look back down in embarrassment and fear. "Kaname..."

Kaname's eyes were glowing red.

On the ground about five meters away leave the unconscious body of the jock.

Kaname blinked and his eyes returned to normal. "I'm sorry, Zero. I lost control. Next time I will make sure not to hurt your lover." Kaname hisser out the word.

Zero shook his head furiously and grabbed Kaname's hand. "No. You saved me. Thank you. I told him I didn't want to but he didn't take no for an answer." Zero mumbled.

Kaname grabbed Zero's tender neck gently and his eyes went red again._ 'Defiled. By a human. Touched. No. I will not stand for this. Never again.'_

Zero pulled up his collar to hide the reddened skin. "I better get to class." He managed to say before a bell rang. "I'll see you at home." Zero was about to run to class when Kaname pulled him to his chest and placed a long hard kiss on the corner of Zero's mouth. Zero gaped at him but couldn't say anything as the second bell rang.

Zero took off running even though he knew he was late. He just couldn't let Kaname see his cherry red face.

Kaname chuckled. It subsided quickly as he saw the unconscious figure on the ground. He looked at it with disdain before turning away and walking off to a dark alley before he disappeared into the darkness.

**Later that Day**

Zero sat on the living room couch in fear, a small knife clutched in his small hands. There had been breaking news about a murder near the school in which Zero went to. Consequently, Zero's new apartment was also near the school.

It had been a brutal murder, the victim (who the news said was unrecognizable but appeared to be a student of Cross Academy) had had his entrails spilled out of his body, his eyes popped out, and he'd been skinned. Obviously they couldn't show a picture because it would be too graphic, but just the thought left Zero's stomach churning in fear. Fear for himself and fear for Kaname who had not yet returned home.

The door opened silently and Zero felt his body quaking.

"Zero? You're still awake? It's almost midnight!" Kaname sped over to Zero but didn't get far when Zero launched himself into Kaname's arms.

"Kaname! I was so worried. There's a murderer on the loose! And I was alone...and ...and..." Zero felt sobs wrack his body.

Kaname just pulled Zero to him and sat down. "It's okay, Zero. I'm sure the murderer had a reason. He wouldn't attack anybody without reason. It's okay, you're safe as long as you're with me." Kaname mumbled in Zero's ear as the boy slowly fell asleep.

Kaname's grip tightened around the small boy. _'Yes, Zero, I will keep you safe. No matter the cost.'_

_**Just a little drama to keep your mind thinking.**_


	3. KanameKuran?

It had been two weeks since Zero had started living with Kaname and his life was slowly improving. He was still tormented but it had lessened considerably, he got a job, and he was finally happy. Not to mention he was kind of... Liking his guardian a little too much.

Zero gazed lovingly at Kaname. "Kaname... I'd really like to thank you for taking me into your home."

Kaname ruffled Zero's silver locks lovingly. "I'd do anything for you, Zero. _Anything_. After all, I am your guardian angel." Kaname let out a small smile.

It was obvious whenever he was with Zero a small smile always graced his face.

They were an odd looking duo. One with brightly silver hair wearing a black uniform that contrasted starkly with his hair while the taller one had chocolate brown locks the barely brushed his collar bones and wore beige slacks and a crisp white shirt with the first button undone. They almost looked to be a parent and an adult, except they both looked young.

"I have to go to school senpai, I'll see you later!" Zero was about to run out when his wrist was gripped tightly, slightly painfully.

"Ahem. I believe you're forgetting something." Kaname said in a low, sultry voice.

Zero felt his face flush but he nonetheless raised himself on his tiptoes slightly and gave Kaname a peck on the corner of his mouth before running out of apartment.

As soon as the door shut, Kaname's smile dropped off his face and he grabbed his head in pain. His headaches were getting worse. He knew what the headache meant of course. _'Duty calls'._ He thought with a grimace as he teleported out of his house.

Kaname stared at the red faced noble who was currently scolding him, what was his name again? Shikakau? Shikeru? Shiki! There you go! Touga Shiki. He had long ago tuned him out and was not even focused on the man either, his mind lost in itself. _'I wonder how Zero's doing right now. Ah yes... Today is the service for the death of that bastard that tried to touch Zero. Zero... My Zero. Mine.'_ Kaname felt a wave of possessiveness at the thought of the silver-haired high school student. It was near the end of the nobles rant when Kaname finally tuned him in again.

"You are a prince, Kaname! A prince! Your duties lie here! Not with that inbred, repulsive, uneducated mort-" The noble didn't get to finish his insult before the back of Kaname's hand made contact with the aristocrats face, an elegant K embedding itself on the mans pudgy cheek; the mans face had snapped harshly to the left, releasing a loud cracking noise.

"You _will not _insult him. Not if you know what's good for you." Kaname threatened, the malice in his voice unhindered.

"I am your advisor and you will treat me with respect!" The aristocrat hissed once he recovered from the blow. He refrained from touching his cheek as he would not let his majesty's son see how much the blow actually hurt him.

Instead the advisor let out a sadistic smile. "You know the punishment, _Kaname-sama_. Guards! Take him to the square."

Once the words left the aristocrats mouth Kaname felt his hands being restricted by a white chain and being dragged off to the center of the kingdom, his head shoved forward so he was facing downwards; the worst part of the whole ordeal was his black loafers getting horribly scratched by rock path.

He was stopped in front of a long wooden column with multiple engravings on it and was shoved harshly to his knees. His hands were roughly tied around the column by a coarse rope, already his wrists were chaffing.

Touga stepped up to the prince. "Let's see... I think... We should do ten more whippings than last time. That would be, ah yes, 25. Are you okay with that, _Kaname-sama_." The advisor said the title in a teasing way, knowing although he was below him he had more power over Kaname.

Kaname didn't respond, knowing it would rile the man more.

The Shiki brought his hand to his lip and bit his thumb harshly. As the blood fell from his fingers it took the form of a whip.

_'A blood whip? That is not the clan ability of the Shiki's.' _Kaname thought worriedly. The only way to take another persons ability was to take their blood, and that was illegal. "A blood whip, Shiki? We both know that isn't your clans ability."

The aristocrat growled. "I will give you the brief version. As everybody knows, my wife was a scarlet woman. She slept with that bastard, Rido Kuran. Your uncle. She became pregnant except she wasn't bearing my child. So as soon as her child was born, I killed her. In my attempt to kill her son, I tried to take his life force. He survived, I took the ability he had. Simple as that. You cannot put me in prison. What I did was perfectly legal and you know that. Now, where were we." The advisor finished as he brought the whip harshly across Kaname's back.

Kaname bit his lip to hold back any noise as the whip cut through his shirt and then his skin. The advisor, in all his sadistical glory, had a huge grin on his face. Already the white shirt was already being stained red.

"Ah, Kaname. If only you would listen to your father and come back home. We all don't get why you chase after that white haired disease infected rat, if you wanted to release some sexual tension there is always brothels here. No need to venture out into the human world. Besides you should know homosexuality is a disgrace to our nation and will not be accepted of. No matter if you will be our leader or not. My family however is pure and would never stoop so low to something so disgusting and immoral like homosexuality." The Shiki clan leader stated as he whipped away at Kaname's back who sadly did not make any sounds, he knew to say these things while Kaname was bound to the column otherwise he would've been dead long ago.

Kaname leaned heavily on the pole. Blood fell from all his wounds, the advisor had struck multiple cuts multiple times making them deeper than others. He was losing blood quickly but he had a mission to accomplish. _'I will not let such things be said about my mortal.'_ Kaname thought angrily. _'Who does that bastard think he is. Judging and discriminating my sexuality. Tch, he should pay more attention to his son because obviously his family is not as anti-gay as he believes.'_

"Release him." Shiki called out lazily. The prince looked about ready to pass out there was no way he would be able to atta-

Shiki found himself pinned to a brick wall, red eyes glaring dangerously at him and a long sharp nail scratching his throat teasingly.

"Your life ends today, Shiki Touga." Kaname started as he gripped the soon to be dead mans neck tightly. "You life clock started ticking to an end when you insulted my human. You acted as though you were of a higher status and that just doesn't sit right with me." Kaname said as he dug his nail a little deeper into the advisors neck, making his nail break the skin and letting out small trail of blood. Shiki gulped nervously.

"Then you go and discriminate against my sexuality which should be none of your importance. I am kind enough to let you pointlessly spew about your family's supposed anti-gay ways which is obviously false given the fact that the heir to your name and the only living member of the Shiki clan, Senri, is in an intimate relationship with Takuma Ichijou. Where's your pure clan now you bigoted, abusing, sadistic bastard." The look of shock and anger would be one to forever rest of the face of Touga Shiki as Kaname impaled the rest of his finger in the mans jugular. Kaname let the man slump to the floor before he placed his hands on the wall to steady himself. He was losing so much blood.

Having wasted three hours in one visit to his "home" Kaname decided to leave. After all, it wasn't like he liked this place anyways. Mustering up as much strength as he could he barely managed to faze out of his "home".

Kaname hit the floor heavily, blood spilt on the carpet staining it red. He groaned as he tried to get up, but to no avail. Finally, succumbing to the pain, he let unconsciousness take over him.

_**About seven hours later**_

Zero untied his apron and gently laid it on a chair. "Akatsuki-san, I will be taking my leave. Have a nice rest of the day! I'll be taking a cake! Take the bill from my check."

"Take it for free, Zero-kun, we always have extra's anyway." A deep voice said from somewhere in the front of the bakery.

Zero looked at the millions of cakes in front of him. One was chocolate topped with a line layer of icing and chocolate covered strawberries in the shape of a heart. The other one was strawberry flavoured with chocolate icing and small flowers peppered across the top. The last one and the one that Zero was favouring more was banana flavoured with light whipped cream frosting and small white flowers spread all around it.

"Zero-kun, what are you looking at?" A honey haired girl asked popping her head out from a doorway.

"I want to take one home, for a gift. I want to show my appreciation. Sayori, what do you think I should take?"

"Chocolate! From what you've told me it's about this Kaname dude right? I think he'd like just about anything you'd get him but chocolate is the best way to go!" Sayori said cheerily.

"Kaname?" Their boss questioned as he silently appeared behind Sayori.

Both workers jumped. "Ah! Akatsuki-san!" Sayori squeaked.

"Kaname?" Akatsuki questioned again.

"Kaname is my guardian, he took me in about two weeks ago." Zero spoke up, he remembered not to mention anything about Kaname being his guardian angel.

"Kaname Kuran?" Their boss questioned again.

Zero's eyes widened as he realized he did not know his angel's last name, did he even have one?

"I...I don't know." Zero mumbled quietly.

Kain however was persistent. "Mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes? A little shorter than me? Always wears fancy clothes?" He questioned.

Zero nodded slowly. "Yes, how do you know him?" Zero asked cautiously. There was only two answers Zero had in his mind. Either Kaname was not who we said he was or Akatsuki was also an angel.

"We used to be childhood friends." He said softly.

Zero had so many questions but he knew he could not ask them with Sayori in the room.

Zero turned back to the cakes and quickly grabbed a mint green box and put the chocolate cake inside and turning around again. "I...I have to go. See you tomorrow guys." He mumbled as he picked up his school bag off the floor and headed out the door. He had some things to discuss to Kaname about.

Zero opened the door to Kaname's apartment semi-harshly. Given the fact it was only about six thirty it was semi dark in the apartment. Zero slammed the lights on and threw the cake onto the nearest couch. "Kaname! Kaname where are you!" He yelled.

He was on his way to their bedroom, completely focused on the door when he tripped.

"K-Kaname!" Zero screamed when he landed on top of the bloodied male.

He quickly picked himself up but his uniform was ruined, his hands were also covered in dry blood. "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh." He repeated.

He ran into the kitchen grabbing the nearest bowl, filling it up with warm water and grabbing the nearest bowl before running out again. He dropped the things next to Kaname before running into the bathroom and grabbing the first aid kit.

He ran back to Kaname and dropped to his knees at an inhumane speed. He quickly soaked the towel and rung it before he started cleaning the mostly dried blood his guardian. He repeated the process of washing the towel out in the bowl of warm water and ringing it until Kaname's back was finally clean. Zero reached over to get the bandages and antiseptic spray when he realized Kaname didn't have any cuts.

Instead his back was marred with many scars. A lot of them looked old but there were many that still had the pink tinge of being recently healed. Some had healed into small pink lines, but some were uglily knotted.

"Kaname." With much struggle Zero managed to flip Kaname over and gently put his head on his legs. Zero would've carried him to the couch or bed if he wasn't so weak or Kaname wasn't so heavy. Instead he could only hope the male would wake up soon.

Senri Shiki woke up one morning and stared at the rising sun. "Something is different today." He said to himself. The doorbell rang signalling the sign of the mailman. He slipped out of bed and made is way down the two flights of stairs of the empty manor. He opened the door to find the mailman long gone but a small white envelope left on his door step.

He looked at the kings official wax seal on it suspiciously before he opened the envelope, breaking the wax seal and reading the letter.

_**'Senri Shiki, Your Majesty, Kuran Haruka, expresses his deepest condolences in the loss of the deceased Shiki Touga. Given the fact that you are the oldest and only living member of the Shiki clan you have now been named clan leader. Again, our deepest condolences for loss.**_

_**Ichijou Asato, Head General'**_

Senri only had one thought on his mind as he read the letter. _'I'm free.'_


End file.
